Into the dawn
by tayssie15
Summary: This is a story about what happens after breaking dawn..with a lot of twists and turns..stay tuned to the story for spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

Nessie's POV:

It's been 2 years after the deathly day at which I could have lost everyone that i've ever known and loved everything's fine now.I got a perfect family to die for,whom I love the most and then there is Jacob who is like a best friend to me.

I'm Renessme carlie cullen and I live in a small town called forks.

Mom bought me this journal for my 3rd birthday and asked me to fill these up with here I am writing journal.

I thought I would hate it at it's not that bad you about me.

As I said I'm renessme and people call me nessie.I'm 3 years old but i look like a 10 year old thats because I'm a hybrid half vamp and half human..long story..

Right now I'm bored to i'm growing too fast i've been homeschooled by my family.

At times i get to go to the reservation for weekends with jake but he is tooooo protective of me which is very annoying sometimes but I love him sooo much.

I've also got friends at the reserv like since I've grown faster we are not play dates for now I'm struck at the who knows what the future years are going to give.I guess I have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Nessie's POV

Today's my 4th birthday and aunt Alice has planned a big party. It's not that I hate parties of course I love parties but I would like to celebrate it with my loved ones rather than having a bunch of unknown people who are here to witness and judge my powers. I hated it the last time but I had to do it to save my family.

And I'm doing it now for the same reason. Not every birthday I celebrate would be like this but I have to keep the other covens updated about my powers and growth so that they might come in handy in case the volturi decide to show up. The thought of volturi showing up and hurting my family and my Jacob gives me chills.

So I've got the dress and I've got 2 hours to get ready before the party begins. It is a sleeveless bright orange dress and it ended above my knees. I took a long shower and was sitting on my bed lost on my own thoughts. Thats when I heard a knock on my door.

'Nessie dear you alright?' My mom asked by the door while opening it.

I bet it was my dad who probably had read my thoughts and had sent my mom to check on me.

'Yeah mom. Everything's fine.I mean I've got the dress and the party's about to begin.I just have to get ready'I smiled cheerfully

'Ness you don't have to hide anything from me.I know you're worried about this whole party thing' she said

'No mom I'm 's just it sucks to be a show material you know' i said

'Yeah ness i completely understand but this is just a precaution you know.

Hey everything's gonna be alright.I promise you I'll never let anything happen to you sweety' she said confidently

'I know mom..I love you'

'And I love you more' she said while hugging me.

By the time Alice was by my door.  
'Nessie you need to dress up enough of your daughter mom moment' she said loudly

'OK aunt I'm up I'm up'I say surrendering.

'Just don't kill her with your makeup kit Alice' mom said teasingly and left the room.

'Hahaha. Now u young lady dress up and I'll be here in 5 minutes to start your makeup' she said and left the room before I could respond.

I sighed and had put my dress on when I got the text from jake.  
On seeing his name my face lit up

Jake:hey ness waitin 4 u at the main house..miss u

I was about to get out of the room when Alice shows up and stops me from I texted him back.

Me:sry couldnt make it coz of aunt alice. i'm dow n 4 makeup. see u at the u more.:(

Then i sat down for makeup .Alice always used to dress up me like a today she had straightened my curls and never let me see it until the end.

After she had finished my eye makeup, i opened my eyes.  
She complimented me 'perfect'.

I looked at the mirror and was shocked I looked like a grownup and i liked it a lotttt.

She didn't allow anyone to see me and asked me to come over to the main house after 15 minutes.

People would have been gathered there by this time.

Alice said that she was training me to socialize with people rather than to be like a shy girl like my mom but since this is my first time she said she'll be waiting for me by the door.

So I reached the main house and I saw Alice standing by the front door.

'You look really beautiful honey' she said to me.

I thanked her and took her hand to get in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie's POV:

As soon as I entered the house with Alice I was greeted by my family.

'Happy birthday nessie' my dad smiled at me

'Thanks dad' i said

'happy birthday nessie you look beautiful' my mom complimented

'thanks mom' i hugged her

Then everyone from my family wished me.

'NESS' Someone called me from my behind

Only one person in this whole world can call me with this much joy and charm, my Jacob

I never saw him instead I jumped into his arms instantly he caught me and spinned me.

We both laughed. 'Happy birthday ness' he said

'Thanks jake'

'Guys we are getting late we have to go inside' grandpa said

As soon he said that my face changed into a frown

my mom noticed it and she held my hand with an assuring look.

I smiled back at her and we went dad lead us to the center of the hall .I could sense all those eyes prying on me.

Jeez haven't they seen a hybrid before huh! I thought

My dad laughed and said 'It's because they haven't seen a unique girl like you before nessie'

'yeah they haven't seen a creep like me'

'NO' jake, mom and dad said in unison. I rolled my eyes.

As we reached the center of the hall

'Thank you all for gathering at my granddaughter's is renessme whom you meet 3 years ago.' he said pointing towards me.

'she haven't changed her diet ...' before he could finish someone interrupted him

'I think we can ask our query's to her directly' a guy said

'fine' my grandpa stepped away

'so what do you prefer to have blood or human food?' he asked.

I think he was the hybrid whom Alice bought for witness which was of great help. I forgot his name though.

'I prefer human food than was hard at first but I can control my thirst much better since I have my human friends around and I don't wanna hurt them' I meant Jake and grandpa charlie

'So won't you hunt at all?' a girl asked

I remember her that's zaffrina

'I do hunt but once a month'.

'Have you ever had an uncontrollable craving for blood?'

' No' i answered.

'Any questions' my dad one answered

'Good so enjoy the party guys'

Ok that was not bad i thought

Music started and everyone started to have drinks.

I was having pop and watching Alice and jasper dance.

Jacob came near me and handed over his present.

It was a show piece made of wood.I bet he craved it himself because it was a wolf standing with a girl next to him on forest was beautiful.

'It's beautiful jake .Thank you so much' I said happily

'But not as beautiful as you' someone said

I turned to see that guy who interrupted grandpa at the first place.

Jake frowned at him.

'And you are?'I asked him with a questioning look


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie's POV:

"And you are?" I asked him rudely

"My name is Nahuel sweetheart" he smiled.

'Wait did he just call me sweetheart? up with him? 'I thought

"Okayyyy and what do you want?" I looked at him and the whole time Jake was glaring at him like he was a threat or something

"Just wanted to make a friendly conversation"

"Well it doesn't look like you wanted to have a friendly conversation. So why can't you find someone else to have a friendly conversation with" I said and started to walk away from him

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and turned me. And of course Jake went into 'protect nessie mode' and he lunged at him. And that someone happens to be nahuel

I instantly went by Jake's side and tried stopping him. But I was stopped by Aunt Rosalie

"Ness NO. We will take care of it" I sighed.

There it is.. everyone's acting like I'm fragile and I might break at anytime. urgh!

"Jacob stop it..You are ruining it" my mom was shouting it him

Clearly he wasn't listening and punching him repeatedly

Emmet tried to stop him by holding him back but he was defending himself from everyone and continuously beating nahuel like a mad man

I lost my temper and I was shouting at him

"JAKE STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

That's when he stopped beating him and looked at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? I CARE ABOUT YOU THAT'S WHY NESS" he shouted

"Well I don't need this much protection Jake I can take care of myself. I don't want you here all the time" I snapped

I regretted it once I said it. Jake's eyes changed and it was filled with hurt. He was moving towards the door very fast

I was behind him I would never want to hurt him

"Jake please stop I'm sorry " but he never listening to me and changed into his russet wolf form and took off

I was standing at the same place for a few minutes

I felt a hand at my shoulder. It was my dad. "Don't worry ness he'll come by. Come in"

It was my entire fault I should probably have been more hospitable towards nahuel

When I went inside I found nahuel with ice bags in his hand. He was placing it in on his black eye

I felt sorry for him. I went near him and picked another ice bag and placed it on his arm where it was bruised so badly where he tried to block his attacks

He whimpered. "Does it hurt?" guilt washed over me with the look in his eyes

"No its ok. It's nothing I couldn't bear"

"I'm sorry. I was just in a very bad mood today. I didn't mean anything I said to you "tear started to form in my eyes

"Hey seriously its okay. I'm I can dance" he got down from the table and started to dance funny.

I laughed at him and he offered his hand to dance. I took his hand and we danced the whole night.

He made me laugh and dance. I had a very good time.

Then I started to feel sleepy. nahuel noticed it and went to put me in my bed.

I can feel him kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I was too tired to say goodbye to him. So I slept.

I woke at the sound of my alarm.

It took me five minutes for recovering from my sleep.

I brushed my teeth and returned to my room. I noticed a note by my table

I opened it and found nahuel's note. It said

I would have been gone by the time you read this. But I just wanted to say never change yourself.

I will come back for you wait for me sweetheart.

Love,

Nahuel

I smiled at the letter and kept that safely in my drawer.

At the top of my drawer was Jake's gift. Looking at that piece reminded me of the fight I had with him.

Hope he will forgive me eventually


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie's POV:

3 years later

It's the beginning of a new year. Yet an another lonely year. But I'm too excited about this year because I'm turning 7 this year which means I will stop ageing and I can possibly go to school after my birthday.

My life is going to be perfect except I lost my best friend. At least I think so. This happened after my 4th birthday when I made a huge mistake snapping at my Jacob. Since then he has been acting so distant from me.

Jacob is so not easy, trust me. Days and weeks of pleading for forgiveness only let him change his mind. But even after he said he has forgiven me I don't think I got back my good old friend Jake.

He has been away too much and acting weird when we were alone. I was bothered by his behavior and was in constant dilemma whether to ask him or not. But then, Aunt Rosalie found out that I was disturbed and advised me to talk to him about it.

I tried talking to him about it but every time I bring up the topic he would make something up and leave. And the worst part is he wouldn't show up for 2, 3 days. I was annoyed and gave up. If he wants it this way then so be it.

I stopped trying to bring us back. It's not like we don't talk to each other, we both know we can't do that. It's about letting our ego go. Don't blame me I tried doing it for months. We talk occasionally.

And it kills me to let him go after we meet after a brief period but nothing seems to bother him. So

I'm not gonna let my guard down until he does. I seriously have no idea what went wrong between us. I hope that he changes this year.

And I'm so excited to finally go to school this year. Since Jake is not hanging around much I'm getting too bored staring at the walls.

I have been home schooled since I've got maturity. So I wouldn't have to catch up with any syllabus which is currently going on.

I'm going to meet Jake today at the New Year's party Alice is throwing at the main house. I'm way too excited to meet him because I'm meeting him after a week.

Alice bought me this cute outfit from forever 22. It is a black skirt which lands above my knees and a shirt with black and white strips.

I changed into my dress and brushed my natural curly hair to bounce over my shoulders and put on slight make up. I never really needed heavy makeup. I know, perks of being a vampire.

I started walking towards the main house, after filling my journal for the day. I can hear music blaring half way through the forest.

I entered the house and found Sam, Paul,Seth, Uncle Charlie and others. But my eyes wandered only for Jake.

I found him talking to my mom by the table having punch. I have always been jealous on their friendship. I could hear someone talking to me but was not listening to whoever was talking.

Then I saw Seth tapping over my shoulder 'Hello you there! Nessie…back to earth'

'yeah I was just….sorry...what were you sayin?'

I made my face innocent to hide the embarrassment.

'you weren't listening to a single word I was sayin, were you?' I could see he was mad

'I'm sorry I didn't get to sleep much last night' I lied

'nobody told me that staring at Jacob could solve insomnia'

'I WASN'T STARING' I protested

'yes you were or should I say stalking'

'what were you saying again' i tried to change the topic but he gave me "don't change the topic" look

'talk or i'm leaving' i snapped

'i was saying that one of you guys should make the first move and talk it out'

'what are you talking about we are friends and we were over that fight long before'

'seriously don't lie to me ness. i can always tell when you are lying'

I was staying quiet ' i'm not ... lying' the last part almost came like a whisper. I couldn't look into his eyes. So I was looking at my feet.

'i can't see both of my friends getting hurt'

' i think it's only one friend'

' you saying that you are not hurt!come on ness i can see it in your face'

' i was not talking about me'

'you have no idea how miserable Jake me' he said with a puzzling look

' i don't think so'

'how are you saying that?'he questioned

'i have been standing in this room for like 30 minutes now and he hasn't even turned my side'

'you wanna grab his attention?'

'i never said that'

'shh..and follow my lead...this is going to be so much fun'

Then he held my hand and moved us to a spot opposite to were Jake was standing

Then ed sheeran's thinking out loud started to play. He held me and was dancing with me looking into my eyes.

I've danced with Seth many times but this time is different . Seth has always been a brother to me.

He moved closer to me. I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

'what are you doing?' i murmured

' shh.. play along..it's working'


	6. Chapter 6

Nessie's POV:

I gave him a questioning look not understanding how this could work to grab jake's attention.

As the tracks started to change seth would change his position according to the song being played. I am actually starting to enjoy this party. Music would always bring the good in me. I already know to play quite a number of good pieces in piano. Dad would teach me during my home schooling hours. And I also used to sing during my shower which no one knows. But of course my dad will always know everything before everyone else. He would insist me to sing but I wouldn't. It's not because I am shy or anything it's just the thought of what jake would think. What if he thinks my voice is horrible. I'm not gonna take any chances. My dad thinks that I always put Jacob first in everything I do. May be it's true or maybe not.

All of a sudden I could smell jake's scent nearing me. I turned to look at him. I could see ire in his eyes then after a moment his mood changed and he smiled at me.

'Can I cut in?' he asked

'Yes' I said

'No' seth said at the same time

I rolled my eyes at seth.

Jake laughed and took my hand from seth's 'go find your imprint to dance with kid' he said

_What's an imprint? _well who cares. Now I got jake's attention. Never knew this could work. Thanks to seth

Jake started to dance with me. I turned to find seth. He was standing right where we left him. He looked like he was hurt. But when I saw him he faked like he was ok and gave me thumbs up.

What did jake tell him that would hurt him so bad. I mean seth is the only person I've known in my life who is so cool to hang out with.

'You ok?' I mouthed

He gestured me to carry on and that he is ok. But clearly he is not alright. I should definitely talk to him about it.

'What are looking at?' jake interrupted my thoughts

'Nothing' I said

Then we were dancing silently the whole time. We have been dancing for an hour now but we never talked and it wasn't awkward. Even the silence between us is comfortable. _Cheesy right_

Wonder if we could ever be back to our old self. Then I found jake staring at me.

'What?' I asked

'You look beautiful' he said sincerely

I blushed like crazy and got lost in his eyes at the same time

_God this is embarrassing_

Suddenly I heard my dad clear his throat at the far end of the room.

This is getting worse. Think of something ness..

Seth!

Where is he?

Uh oh! I'm a horrible friend. I have to check on him.

I released myself from jake' I have to go' I said and turned

'Where?' he came in front of me

'I have to check on seth'

'Why? What about him?'

'I don't know I have to find out that now'

'He left the place earlier'

'Why? How do you know?'

'Cause I asked him to'

'WHY?' I raised my volume

'Because I'm is alpha and I can order him to do anything I want, that's why' I said with such a arrogance

What happened to my old friend jake? Ever since he has took up this alpha position he could be such a pain in ass at times

'Then so be it alpha' I said and turned to leave the house

'Whoa whoa..Where are you going?'my mom asked

'The reservation to see seth' while picked up my coat

'You are going nowhere young lady' she said

'What? Why?'

'It's past your curfew'

'I didn't know I had a curfew to follow' saying as I ignored them

Jake came in front of me and said 'well first of all I should allow you to cross my border right'

'Unbelievable' I sighed 'Well stop me' I walked out of my house

'You could possibly start a war by doing this honey' rose said

'He wouldn't do anything rose.. He's just trying to scare me that's all'

'Oh you think so' jake said

'Yea….' Before I could finish jake pushed me by a tree and was standing closer to me with both of his hands sealing me.

'I dare you to cross the boundary renessme. I swear if your feet touch even a small piece of my land without my permission you will be facing consequences'

The way he said my name fully was enough to scare me off. He has never called me by my full name. Well, Mr. Jacob black doesn't know about my ego yet. I'm never talking to him until he realises his mistake.

I tried to push him off. But he wouldn't budge.

'Enough jacob' my dad and mom shouted

Then he put his hands down to let me go

'well guess what Jacob i wouldn't be in any part of your land even if you ask me to..so just fuck off!'

i shouted and ran off to my room with tears in my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Diary entry:_

All I could think about now was how Jake could hurt me like that. I thought he was my best friend. Besides the fact that we are not the same as before, I never thought he would do this to me.

I wasn't expecting this at the start of the year. But I'm not regretting what I said or what I did, at least not this time. I couldn't understand what he is expecting from me.

Seth was also my best friend and his too. Unlike him I cannot hurt my friends. I should find a way to talk to Seth and make it up to him. But I can't go to the reserv. All I can do is to ask him to meet me somewhere in the woods. Hope he would not be mad at me.

_End of entry_

Then I grabbed my phone near the table and texted him immediately. I obviously cannot meet him today. Maybe I should ask him to meet me tomorrow.

Me: ** hey Seth...Need to talk...meet me by the lake tomorrow mng at 10**

I texted him and was lying on my bed thinking about stuff that had happened today. With all that crying, my eyes started to feel droopy and I felt asleep.

_Next morning:_

I felt someone poking my cheeks. I stirred in my bed and opened my eyes to find Alice lying next to me.

'Wake up sleepy head' Alice said

'Mmm..' I threw the bed sheet over my head, turned the other side and started to sleep again

'Good morning beautiful' Rosalie whispered in my ear.

'I wanna sleep…pleaseee…' I begged

'We have a gift for you ness...Wake up…' Alice sang in my ear

'Gift? Seriously?' I opened my eyes

'Consider it as a pre-birthday present. You will find it in the main house. Get ready and come over there' rose said

'Everyone is waiting for you..Don't fall asleep again' they said while leaving my room

I sighed and woke up to find if Seth had replied or not

I got disappointed on seeing that he hasn't responded. _Maybe he hasn't seen it yet_ I thought and got up to get ready.

After having my cereal, I started to the main house. I found my whole family standing there.

'So, what's my gift?'I asked them

My dad smiled at me and handed me a folder

I opened it with a confused look in my face. It was a college application for my mom and dad for University of Alaska.

Then I found an application form for me to join a high school in Alaska.

I was taken aback.

'What does this mean?' I asked with pure shock in my face

'We will be moving to Alaska next week for you to join school, this is what you wanted for a long time, isn't it?' my mom asked

'Yes, I wanted many things but leaving forks wasn't one of them' I said and placed the folder on the desk and went outside angrily

I sat on the stairs of the house with tears in my eyes

'Ness, I know it's hard for you but the others will remain here, we are the ones who will be leaving. We can come and visit here anytime' my dad said

'It will never be the same dad. If you think of giving me a gift then just let me stay here with others' I said and ran into the woods

I wanted to see Seth. Does everyone know about this? What about Grandpa Charlie? What about Jake? Arghh… why am I thinking about him? Huhhhh so many questions with no solution. I sighed

I ran through the woods and reached grandpa's house through his backyard. I knocked his door.

Sue opened the door. I hugged her and went inside to find Seth sitting near my grandfather watching sports center.

I know that Seth would be here.' Hey honey, come and watch this game with us' my grandpa called

'I'll join you in a minute pa' I said and motioned Seth to come outside.

He came outside and gestured with a poker face. I was confused and asked him 'how are you? I wanted to talk to you. I texted you... Why didn't you reply? I was worried' I blabbered out things I had in my mind.

He was about to answer, then he was stopped by a horn blaring from a bike. Seth turned to see in the direction of the sound. I never had to check who it was because I know it was none other than Jake.

I couldn't face him. But mostly I never wanted to face him. After seeing him Seth changed his tone

'What do you want ness?'

'I asked you a question. Answer me' I shouted

'I don't know what you are talking about 'he looked behind me at Jake and said'I have to go. Go home ness'

'Wait' I caught his hand. 'I just wanted to tell you something hear this out and you don't have to listen to me for a long time, even if you wanted to'

He gave me a questioning look.'I'm leaving forks next week and won't be returning here for a long time. I wanted to see you '

His face was filled with shock. I hugged him and said 'Good bye Seth. Take care of my grandpa. Stay safe'

With that I left that place. I don't know what's wrong with Seth but if he doesn't want to share I won't disturb him.

And mostly none of them want me here. So there is no point in fighting my family about staying. I better stay with them, at least they can pursue their dreams they wanted too.

I made up my mind and went to the main house. I found Rosalie 'where is everyone?' I asked

'Everyone has caught up with some work' she replied coming near me

I sat on the couch next to her

'What's bothering you sweety?' she asked

'You want to know what's bothering me. I don't know why all of my friends are acting like they don't want me near them. I'm trying everything to make it right. But I can't change a thing. It's only getting worse'

'Well you may change the present but you can't change the past and what's written already sweety' she said soothingly

'What happened in the past?' I asked her resting my head on her shoulder

She didn't answer

'Rose, what happened?'

'Nothing, just forget it' she tried to move away

'Tell me rose. Please...After all don't you think I deserve to know?'


	8. Chapter 8

Nessie's POV:

Rosalie looked at me intensely like she was having some internal dispute whether to tell me or not. I lost my patience and got up to leave the house.

'Wait, where do u want me to start?' she asked behind my back

'I want to know everything. Right before my mom met dad' I said

'Your mom moved into forks during high school after your grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee got separated. Then she met your father; they both fell in love. I never really liked her at first so I was the one who was against Edward dating Bella. But after some time it seems that I was not the only one who was against it. There was a vampire named James who wanted to kill Bella but we attacked and killed him. After that his mate Victoria wanted to avenge us. So we took her down with the help of Jacob and his pack'

'Where did Jacob come in between this? I know that his and mom's father where friends. But this doesn't make sense. Why does Jake hang around here? Literally all the time' I beamed

She remained silent for a moment and said 'he was in love with your mom'. Whoa…I wasn't expecting those words. I don't know how to react. All I could feel is this anger inside me and I don't know what exactly I was angry about.

'So you are saying that my mom is the only reason that Jacob has been taking care of our family all this time?' I asked

'I can't answer you that. Only Jacob should answer that' she said... But I'm not going to leave this alone. I can understand that the only reason she is not telling me is, she knows that the answer to this question was not the one I was expecting

'Tell me auntie... Did he hate me?' I asked with tears in my eyes

'He doesn't hate you ness or anyone for the matter of fact' she argued

'I'll put it this way… did he ever hate me or anyone did?'

She remained silent looking at me with pitiful eyes

'Answer me' I shouted. She tried to get up and move. I pulled her hand to face her

'Yes ness. This is what you want right? hated you except ME' she yelled

Tears started to run over my cheeks. She tried to soothe me. But I refused and motioned her to continue.

'Your mother and I was the only person to welcome you into this world. Even Edward hated you being born just because you were hurting his precious Bella. Jacob hated you because you were hurting his crush Bella and also because you represented Bella and Edward. His pack and he desperately wanted to kill you right after you were born. Our family hated you because you were the reason to start a war. But you never understood all these years that I was the only one who loved you even before you were born.' She completed her rambling

'What are you talking about? I love you like I did everyone in this family' I raised my volume

'You always thought that everyone loved you. But no one would have loved you like I did. I loved you like my daughter. But you never treated me like you do your mom'

'That's not true rose. You are more than that. You are my best friend, my adviser, my guardian angel, you are more than everyone rose. I know we always felt a connection. I love you like I do my mom. It's just I never got the chance to express it' I said.

She nodded with an assuring smile

'So you are telling that everyone are pretending to love me?!'

'No everyone loved you right after you were born and when Bella turned into vampire...'

'Yeah right after every problem got over and everyone faced happy ending' I said sarcastically

'I'm starting to realize all the stuff that has been bugging me for years. The only reason Jacob tried to save me and all those things he did to keep me alive was only because he wanted to protect my mom and ONLY BECAUSE HE LOVED MY MOM.' I started to cry. Just when she tried to pacify me, dad entered the room. He stared at us.

'What's going on? Why are you crying?' he asked

'Nothing I've decided to leave with you guys to Alaska' I said and rushed to my room


	9. Chapter 9

Nessie's POV:

I went into my room and took my journal. Right now I feel like this journal is the only thing in my life which hasn't lied to me and been honest with me. I started to pour out all the emotions I felt in it. The only thing that was repeating on my entry was Jacob has been faking it the whole time. I felt like a stupid moron to believe this act the entire time. On the other perspective, this is good because he taught me not to believe everyone blindly just like he taught me much other stuff.

I can't discriminate between what I hate the most, myself or my stupidity to believe everyone. Argh! God I feel so absurd. I need to hunt or I might hurt someone, feeling so vulnerable right now.

I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods as far as possible from the house. I brushed through the trees. I could feel the branches penetrating through my skin ad slitting my flesh. But that didn't bother me. Blood lust started to run through me. I've never had a thirst like this.

Suddenly I stopped in the middle of nowhere. Then I started to hear the noises around me. I could hear the leaves rustling noise. Swiftly I charged at it without even aware of what I was attacking. I squashed my hands forcefully onto its claws. It didn't seem to give up. I snapped its neck vehemently and sunk my fangs into its neck and started to suck its blood till its body went into a bloodless carcass. Then I raised my head after my blood lust vanished like it was never there. My eyes were shot open to find a dead mountain lion lying beneath me. I was traumatized by finding a beast which was way too out of my league to hunt.

Then I started walking towards the house. Many emotions were filling my thoughts. I've never been allowed to hunt alone before. But I killed a fucking mountain lion alone at my first shot.

A fresh vigor started to rush through my veins. A new dominance started to crop up inside me. I felt like I could almost take down any beast that comes hostile at me.

I was very much occupied with my own thoughts suddenly a grey wolf jumped in front of me. It was Seth. He gestured me to wait and went behind a tree to change into his shorts.

Out of the blue he started yelling at me 'WHERE the fuck were you ness? everyone's been searching for you. jake is going crazy. your parents are worri…'

I interrupted him before he could complete. 'I went to hunt' I said bluntly. I was not in a mood to fight.

'So? You could have told someone… what if something happens to you?' he growled

'I'm here, aren't I?' I snapped at him and started to walk. He walked besides me.

'Were you thirsty? You did hunt for this month right?' he asked

'I felt thirsty' I said

'Alright quit this attitude ness.' He growled

'What? You didn't want to talk with me right' I said

'That's not true. I care about you renesmee' he said nearing me

Suddenly I heard a thud and rustling noises nearby. It was Jake on his wolf form. On the sight of Jake, Seth backed up. He growled on the sight of us. I felt the stab of pain in my heart._ Even the sight of me is annoying him. I should probably leave this place for the best._

Tears started to prick my eyes. I shouldn't cry in front of him. He changed into shorts and came near me. He hugged me which caught me off guard.

'Where did you go ness? I was worried' he mumbled in my hair still hugging me. Then he started to inhale my scent. I pushed him off thinking that my scent should probably be pungent to him.

He looked confused and hurt.' Come, let's get you home' he said grabbing my hand. I wanted to pull off from his hand but I couldn't. I wanted to savor each and every moment near him before we leave forks. Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? I thought he was my friend just like Seth and others.

I couldn't take it if he is not near me; I get jealous when I see him talking to some girl; I go on a freaking rampage when I thought he never liked me; I feel a weird sensation in my stomach whenever he touches me; I know I love him and could trust him with all my heart but after knowing about his past makes me doubt it.

Now he behaves like he misses me and cares about me but earlier he acts like he doesn't give a shit about me. I don't know what to believe.

We reached my house while having a train of thoughts in me. My mom came out and gave me a bone crushing hug. I whimpered. 'Let her breath Bella' my dad said smiling

'You are in a serious problem Missy' she said. _Yeah I know _I thought. Then she led us inside the house.

'Why did you run away hon?' my dad asked

'What makes you think I was going to run away?' I shrugged

'Don't play smart ness. We saw your journal' Alice said

My face turned as white as a ghost when Alice said they all saw my journal, which means Jake saw it too. God!What will he feel about me...I'm so embarrassed…

'My journal is supposed to be personal' I stressed

'We have given you enough privacy ness. You are grounded for 2 months' my dad said

'But nothing happened for me to be grounded' I protested

'You went hunting on your own that is what happened' my dad shouted

'You did what?' my mom asked

'Yes I went to hunt on my own but there is no need to set up a search party to find me' I snarled 'I'm old enough to hunt on my own. God! Stop treating me like a kid'

'But you are a kid. You are not even seven' Emmet teased

'Yeah but I am mature enough to join high school, can't I hunt?' I asked

'Your girl's got point eddy' Emmet said to my dad

'She might have a smart mouth but she can't escape with the fact that she attacked a mountain lion' my dad blurted out

'You attacked a lion?' rose asked

'On your own?' jasper asked

'Did you get hurt?' mom panicked

'No mom...I KILLED IT' I shouted

'AWESOME' Emmet shouted

'That's it you are not leaving your room for 2 months' mom said

'Anyways we will be leaving forks right?' I asked

'About that, we are not leaving forks for quite a while' dad said

'Why?'

'Because your pathetic wolf friend cannot be without you' Emmet snarled

_Jake?It cannot be...He hates me. Maybe he wanted us to stay so that my mom will stay here too for the sake of myself_ I thought.

During the whole conversation I found Jake staring at me. He is so confusing. What am I going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

Nessie's POV:

'Cut her some slack guys. Let her rest' rose said

Everyone started to move from the main room. I noticed Jake nearing me.

'Can I talk to you?' he asked. Hearing his voice talking to me without arguing or yelling at me makes me pleased.

'Yeah' I said and went out to talk. Once he made a perimeter check for a vampire hearing free zone. He started to talk.

'I'm sorry ness. I know you should be mad at me. I'm stupid to push you away' he uttered out.

'Why are you apologizing to me Jake? If this means so important to you then I would not have said anything to mom but it's too late everyone including you supposedly read my journal I can't help you. I'm sorry' I can't face him. Every time he does or says something about him caring about me makes me want to slap him across his face and to drop his act.

He grabbed my arm and turned to face him. 'What are you talking about? I don't care what Bella think about me. I only care…'

'Please just stop Jake. Stop acting like you care about me. It hurts. I know you had a history with mom and how you wanted to kill me and were disgusted about me. You only want to protect me for the sake of my mom. It must be so hard for you to fake your whole life. But guess what Jake I wasn't faking it. So just do me a favor and make it less painful for me to put up with this. If you want my mom to stay but could not bear with me then tell me, I will leave forks and stay with my grandma Renee' I shouted at his face.

His eyes were full of tears. I've never seen him cry but once he did when I tripped over a stone and started to bleed while hunting with him, he broke in front of me and started to blame himself for me getting hurt. Argh... I should stop confusing myself by thinking about the past.

'I was a dick to you but please don't doubt me and don't tell me that I faked it the whole time. I loved you ness and I will always love you till my last breath' he said with tears down his cheeks.

'You telling me that what I heard was a lie?'

'No. It was true. Just let me explain' he pleaded

'I'm listening' I said. If it was a normal conversation I would have walked away from him when he said it was all true, but now my Jake is crying and it was because of me. At least I should listen to him. I owe him that.

'I was young and stupid. I knew Bella loved Edward more than anything else but I confronted her about my feelings when she was vulnerable and baffled my feelings towards her. It was true I couldn't take it when she married Edward and had a baby with him. I thought she was my imprint ness. That's why I was so mad about you.'

'So what changed?' I asked wiping tears from my cheeks and folding my arms near my chest.

'I figured that she wasn't my imprint'

'Even if that is the fact, you liked me only because you didn't want to hurt mom right? I mean you hate vampires and you must completely hate me for being a hybrid' I asked

'That's not true ness. I loved you when I first laid eye on you. You are special. I was acting like a jerk to you because I thought keeping up distance from you might help me stop by doing something I might regret it later'

'What would you do that you might regret' I asked with a smirk

'I… I don't know' he trailed off. 'But I know this ness; anyone in this world would be crazy to hate you. You are the most astounding, most gorgeous and smartest 7 year old anyone could meet. And I consider myself lucky to have you for myself'

_Having me for himself?! Well that's something new._ I thought and raised my eyebrow

He then cleared his throat like he couldn't breathe or something.

'You OK?' he asked nearing him

'Yeah… carry on' he insisted

'What made you realize that mom was not your imprint?'

'I just knew ness. My imprint could not have rejected me. It will hurt her too. It will kill her to see me hurt. I thought Bella was just confused and I could win her back but she was determined on choosing Edward. I would be my imprint's world whenever I'm near her and I will make her feel special like she is the only girl in the world. What Bella and I had was just friendship and it took time for me to realize. I was so strong minded in finding my imprint maybe it was because of my hormones or may be the fact that Leah never found her mate till now.'

_Oh…._was all I could think. I've never noticed Jacob longing for his imprint since the day I remember him. But now he is babbling all about his mate._ Did he find his imprint already?_ My face turned pale.

I gathered courage to ask him 'Did you find your mate? That's what changed right?' I asked. It came out more like a whisper.

'No' he said chuckling.

Is he laughing at my misery? I shouldn't show him my weakness_. _I huffed.

'I got mature hon. Where ever my imprint is she will come to me once we are destined to meet. So guess I have to suck it up and wait for my mate to come around' he said.

I got calmed. Don't know why I'm getting relieved on Jake not finding his imprint. I mean I claim to be his best friend obviously I should be happy for him but I'm not.

'Aren't you gonna say something?' Jake asked

'Guess I got answers for my questions. And one more thing Jake, never ever read my journal. Ever again' I said as Jake laughed.

On seeing him laughing like that makes me want to kiss him. _Oh my God! What am I thinking? I'm going to be in serious trouble with dad._

'Shall we?' he asked extending his hand. I took his hand and walked towards my house.

The only thing going on my mind was '_Am I falling for Jacob?'_


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob's POV the same day:

I had a fight with ness last night. A FUCKING FIGHT WITH MY NESSIE. I screamed inside my head. I felt like I could explode at any time. I couldn't control my wolf. He wanted to kill me for hurting my nessie but mostly for calling her "my nessie", he mostly argues that she was his. He has got a theory that if it wasn't for him I would hate her but that's not the truth, who could hate such an exquisite creature on earth. But I had to hurt her, it was for her good. I need to keep my distance from her.

I couldn't bear when she said she didn't want me around her all the time at her 4th birthday. I knew she didn't mean it. She was caught up in the moment mostly because I had a fight with that half leech. The hell he flirt with my ness. She was too young at that time. God he must be such a pervert to have a go at my baby. Maybe he had an idea to have ness at future. Just because they both are part vampire and ness was not his half sister doesn't mean that he can have her.

I had to put up a wall only because ness wanted to. Even if that did hurt like hell. I wanted to give choices in her life. For her to live without me around her and wanted to see whether she is happy or not. Clearly she was as devastated as I was. But when I decided to talk with her normally I couldn't do it. She happened to have changes in her body. My baby was growing into a teenage girl and I had a very hard time controlling my hormones. I had to meet her and leave the house probably not getting killed by Edward. My wolf was growing restless.

My pack members wanted me to tell her and to put my wolf out of misery. But she was just a 7 year old child. I don't want to pressure her into this relationship. I don't even know that she had started to develop romantic feelings. And the worst thing in being in the pack is to have the link with them.

Recently I found out that Seth is adoring ness. At first I thought he was just being nice. But later it was obvious that I was not the only one who noticed nessie's transformation. But whenever I tried to confront him about that he would just deny it and says that she was like a friend to him. Clearly it was not so. I wanted to go easy on him at first only because he was like a little brother to me and I was his alpha. I was in his situation too with Bella. But he was not as worse as me.

As his alpha I could feel his wolf mourning on not finding their imprint. The only girl he talks as close as a friend was ness. It was evident that he would fall for her. I mean who wouldn't? She is beautiful, elegant, smart, caring. She had everything to be my Luna and run this pack. And the best part is she doesn't hurt anyone and never grow old. So she could be by my side and run this pack for eternity.

I wanted to give Seth a chance to back up and drop this. But yesterday he behaved as if he never understood anything I said to him. So I had to act hard on ness to stop her. My wolf gets crazy whenever I am mad. This started happening ever since I took up alpha position. I get mad easily when it comes to my possessions.

So when he danced with my ness I lost my temper and snapped at him. Ness was only being nice to him. But Seth wouldn't think that way. I don't want to hurt Seth or ness. So I asked him to leave.

But ness got mad and snapped at me. My wolf went nuts so I did and said things which I never meant. I warned Seth and ordered him not to see or talk to ness till he finds his imprint.

I could say that he was hurt. So he didn't turn that day. If he had turned then I would have felt everything he felt. Glad he didn't. I felt bad about ordering him so I went to check on him to Charlie's house.

I took my bike and reached near his house. Surprisingly I found ness there. Who am I kidding? Its ness and of course she does as she pleases. What am I going to do with her?

Seth was about to say something when I blared my horn and stopped him. So he shut her off and asked her to go home. When I parked my bike and went near them. I was shocked to hear what nessie said

'Wait' she caught his hand. 'I just wanted to tell you something hear this out and you don't have to listen to me for a long time, even if you wanted to'

Why does she touch him? It's driving me insane… Urgh! 'I'm leaving forks next week and won't be returning here for a long time. I wanted to see you '

She hugged him and said 'Good bye Seth. Take care of my grandpa. Stay safe'. With that she left. I couldn't believe my ears. She came to see him before leaving but not me. Have I started something worse pretending to protect her? This is driving her away from me. I let her do this. And how could Bella do this to me? Without my knowledge she can't drive my nessie away from me. After all I did to that family this is what I get back?

I'm never letting her go. Seth looked at me and yelled 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. Look what you have done. You hurt her and now we will never be able to see her again'

That hit my nerve. I pushed him down 'If anything happens, it involves only me and MY nessie. You have no right to come in our way. Understand kid? And never raise your voice against me' I stressed each and every word I said. I took my bike to Cullen's house

They have got some serious explanation to do.

When I reached the Cullen's house I saw Edward and Rosalie arguing. I went inside. When Rosalie saw me, she turned white as ghost. Why was she scared?

'You need a serious explanation to do Cullen' I said calmly to Edward. Because no matter what happens I wouldn't let my baby go.

'Not now Jacob. We need other problems to solve right now' Edward said looking at Rosalie

'What did she do this time?' I asked frowning.

'She said everything about our past to renesmee' he spitted out

What? Why would that stupid leech do this?

She is so dead. I lunged at her. It was just like a reflex. Edward tried to stop me but I threw him to the far end of the room. My wolf took over. I turned and threw her down to bite her head off. She resisted me. All of a sudden I felt a strong arm crushing me by my arms and threw me at the window. I broke the glass and fell outside the house. I rose again to attack her.

It was Emmet who attacked me. About time everyone arrived and Bella came near to stop me.

'Jake stop it!' she yelled

I didn't care to listen to her. I searched for that leech. 'Nessie is missing, Jake' Alice shouted. Just when I stopped and turned into my human form and wore the shorts I had hidden in the trunk of a tree nearby.

'what do you mean missing? Where did she go?' i panicked. Where would she go? She is my baby. I can't live without her. She ran away on knowing that I loved her and imprinted on her? If that's true then I would end my life. I cannot life without my ness. Our past, our happiest times together started to cloud my thoughts.

_Did that leech tell about me imprinting on ness _I thought. Edward nodded no. Then I got a bit of hope on finding her.

'all I could find was her journal' Alice said handing over it.

I started to breathe heavily on reading her journal entries on how much she hated me and loved me at the same time. My longing dilemma got solved on reading her entries. She definitely had developed feelings for me that she has never felt the same with anyone. I drive her crazy as much as she does to me.

Screw this shit. I'm going to find her and make her mine for once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob's POV continued:

Seth and I patrolled the whole area and we have decided to separate our tracks to sniff our way to nessie's scent. While I was covering up the northern arena, Seth mind linked me 'Found nessie. Come near the big tree in the west' I growled... Urgh!How could her find her but me.

I raced to west once I got a whiff of her scent my legs sped up. I was terrified on finding Seth nearing ness. I growled and went to turn behind a tree. Once I have changed I ran and hugged ness I couldn't take it anymore. She is mine.

'Where did you go ness? I was worried' I mumbled in her hair. God I felt like I was in heaven. Her scent was driving me crazy. I could just hold her like this and be with her my whole life. Without my consciousness I inhaled her scent. She suddenly stiffed and pushed me aside. I was hurt and felt like I don't deserve to live with her. I've always known she is too good for me. 'Come let's get you home' I got hold of her hand and walked towards the house.

Later that day I reached my home. My dad was home and he approached me on his wheel chair.

'Son, how is renesmee? I heard she was away on her own today?' he enquired.

'She is alright dad' I answered him and went to the kitchen.

'How long are you going to pretend that you are ok Jacob?' he asked. I stayed quiet and opened the refrigerator.

'I can see it in your eyes you know? I know you are hurt' my dad said

I almost whimpered on hearing his voice. I took deep breaths and turned to face him.

'Talk to me son' he said in a bold voice

'I don't know what to do dad. I can't hurt nessie but at the same time I couldn't bear being with her only as a friend. It hurts you know' I said lowering my voice at the end.

'The only thing you can do is to confront nessie with your feelings. There is no other way' he said

'I know that dad but she thinks that I care about her only because of Bella so if I tell her about my feelings she might get it the wrong way. That's the least thing I want now' I sighed

'But think about it Jacob she is nearing her teenage days and soon she will be starting her school. On what I see you have a serious competition to win son' he said chuckling

'She is worth it dad' I said smiling

And continued 'I want her to be happy and her want her to be mine. Everything I'm doing is to get this in my life'.


	13. Chapter 13

Nessie's POV:

Everything is back to normal and by everything I mean jake and I got back together. But I don't know why I have this painful pit deep inside my stomach each time my mind thinks of jake. Maybe it's after he dropped the imprint bomb on me. It kills to think jake spending time away from me. I know, call me selfish because I am selfish with my Jacob. I can't share him with anyone. But once he finds out his mate he would never be the same with me like before. I've seen the way sam looks at Emily but what leah goes through isn't fair. Jake would probably treat me the same way after he finds his imp… _oh God I'm gonna go crazy over this! _I screamed in my head. I should definitely get out of this house.

I went to hall to find my dad sitting on the couch with a book. I never bothered to see what it was.

'Hey dad'

He never spoke and handed me the file he gave me that day. I sighed and opened it.

I would be lying if I said I'm surprised because I'm not. It was the school application form for forks high school. I jumped and hugged him 'thank you thank you thank you!'

he laughed and picked me. But it's not fair you know. I thought. I pouted. 'What?' my dad questioned

'You never let me ask you anything. It's like you are inside my brain' he laughed shaking his head.

'Well having a father with mind reading powers, at least you deserve this' he said smiling.

_Next day:_

Nessie's POV:

I was getting ready for the day. After this weekend dad promised me that I'll be joining my 1st year of high school. Right now I'm excited as hell to start my high school. Throughout my life I've never been outside my house, grandpa's and reserv.

The only way I could forget about all the craziness in my life is to start afresh. I should tell my friends in the reserv today about me joining school. Wonder how Jake would react?

_Gosh my world does revolve around him! _I sighed

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a apple out of the refrigerator. When I was about to take a bite my phone beeped. I sighed and reached for it which was in my room. I know VAMPIRE HEARING.

It was jake.

JAKE: hey ness! What's up? I smiled and replied

NESS: Guess what? I've got big news.

JAKE: ?! What is it?

NESS: I will there in 15 to tell

JAKE: okayyy…

I grabbed my mom's car key off the counter and reached the reserv.

Seth ran over to me into a bear hug and spinning me in the air. I laughed and he let me down. I saw Jake at the corner of my eyes who was approaching us.

'Well someone's in a good mood' I joked

'Just happy to see you' he said and excused himself when Jake came near me.

He came near me and gave a hug just in a friendly way.

I sighed. A voice inside my head said _of course he will only give a friendly hug coz he is your friend and nothing else. But I bet you want Jake more than that_


	14. Chapter 14

Nessie's POV:

We went inside the house and I sat on the couch. Jake sat near me.

'So tell me...what was it you were going to say?' he started.

'Um…I'm going to start school next week in forks high' I blurted out.

He showed an emotionless face 'what?! Don't you think it's too soon to start school?'

'I'm bored Jake. I mean there is nothing for me to do with my life. At least I should start to figure it out' I said.

'Then I too will complete school with you' he said with a big sigh

'What? NO NO NO…you are not doing this because of me, are you?'

'I want to be with you ness. I couldn't be away from you and moreover I need to complete my high school anyways' he said blushing.

I was not convinced. 'You sure? I don't want to hold back you on your pack duties Jake'

'You are not holding me from anything babe. I want to do this' he said and put his arms around my shoulder.

_Did he just call me babe... oh my God I'm going to freak out_ and my face got flushed as a tomato. Luckily he didn't see me.

We walked outside to see the guys hanging around. I informed them too and left for home.

Next week:

My alarm woke me up. 'Urgh!' I felt like sleeping again but then it strikes me _I'm starting school today. _

Then I got up to take bath. I came out to find my outfit on the bed. I bet it was Alice who helped me out here because without her I would have been spending hours in selecting my outfit.

It was a purple tank top with black leggings. She also happened to put the matching accessories for the outfit. I dressed up and after being satisfied with my look I had my cereal and took my school bag, left for the main house.

Once I reached the house I was first greeted by Rosalie who hugged me and said 'You look beautiful!'

I blushed because I know I looked good and I can't wait to see jake.

Finally my dad agreed to jake giving me a ride to school.

So I was sitting on the couch waiting for jake. Suddenly my dad handed me a glass of blood.

I gave him a questioned look 'you think I can't handle humans?' I asked

'It's not that ness but we need to be certain that everything is under control' he said in his usual tone.

_It's unbelievable_. I sighed and drank the blood and stood up, just as when I was about to leave, jake came on his rabbit.

My family got outside to see my ride. And I know exactly what their reaction would be.

'What is this?' my mom fumed

'What? Don't act like you haven't seen it before Bella' he said smirking.

My mom cleared her throat to bring him back to attention.

_Argh_! I'm on my nerves whenever anyone reminds me of their relationship. I was glaring at him.

'There is no way you are taking her in that you mutt' Emmett snarled.

'It's a decent ride Em you need to try it' he said

'You guys are not riding together if you take her in this and that's final' my dad said.

Jake glared at my dad and _it is hot _I thought.

And this time my dad cleared his throat and glared at me. I did my best to avoid his glare.

'Fine. I'll bring my truck from tomorrow. But we'll ride on this today' he said agreeing

'There will be no need for that you can use my car to ride to school' my mom said throwing keys at jake.

He sighed and went to the garage to take the car.

Once he was out with my mom's car I got in without talking to him the whole time because I was mad at him to make me feel edgy and envious all the time, even with my mother.

I was mad at him that I loved him so much yet he didn't notice that at all. I was mad at him because he was the only thing I think about all the time and I was mad at him because he makes me horny even with his slightest move and the worst part is being with a mind reading father with you hearing every dirty thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Nessie's POV:

After reaching school I got out from the car and started walking towards the main building without Jacob. After locking the car Jake followed me to the building, actually running behind me.

'Ness...Wait up!' he said. Not responding to him I entered the office and handed over the slip to a guy on the front desk.

'Hey I'm Renesmee Cullen and I'm joining here as a freshman' I said to him with a smiling face.

'Oh...Renesmee. That's a unique name. How do u spell it? Sorry I'm not familiar with this name 'he asked.

That is when Jake joined me in the office. 'Slow down sugar' he said. I didn't respond to him 'That's okay. I get that a lot. You know perks of having a different name. It's R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E'. I said sarcastically to him.

He noticed my sarcasm and replied. 'Well different is good. I like different. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl' he said staring at me. _Okayyy... he is clearly flirting with me...Is that even legal?_

When I was trying to process my mind I heard a growling sound. _Shit! I forgot Jake was here..._

He was shooting deathly glares at him while growling...Jake shooting glares at someone are not good!When growls are combined with glares, IT'S EVEN WORSE. I placed my hand over his fist to stop him from his hard breathing.

'Is he your boyfriend?' that boy asked.

'What? No. Why would you want to know anyways?' I said to him harshly.

He just smirked 'Nothing. He just called you sugar and shooting glares at me. That's all'

'Okay. That's it. You listen carefully mister. You are in no position to question my personal life. If you ask one more question about me or my friend I'm gonna have to report you to the institution. You understand' I said shouted at him.

'Ohh ... calm down sugar' he said with a smirk.

All of a sudden his smirk was wiped off with a huge punch in his face from Jake's fist. I tried to stop him but failed.

Then all the other staff members from the office appeared at the front desk.

'STOP IT! You two...' a man on his forties separated him with his hands standing in the middle.

I then grabbed Jacob and practically hugged his hand covering his fists with my two hands.

'Calm down or you are going to shift' I murmured low enough on his ears.

Soon I felt his breathing calm down. 'Three of you, in my office now' the man said. I guess he must be the principal. _Great! This is not how it is supposed to start_

We went inside his room. I came to know his name as Thomas Peterson.

Whilst sitting on his chair 'You three have some serious explanation to do' he said

We stayed quiet. 'You can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you Mr. Johnson?' he asked looking at the boy.

He smirked at the principal. _Seriously! Did he just smirk at him?_

'And you two are?' he asked us at.

I placed my hand onto Jake's hand projecting him to let me handle the situation by asking him not to talk.

'I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is Jacob black. We are new to forks high and were expecting to join as a freshman today' I said

'And how did you end up fighting Mr. Johnson in the office?'

'Your staff started flirting with my girl and asked inappropriate questions which is very much not his business so I had to show him that he should respect the students here' Jake said breathing heavily.

'What do you mean staff?' he asked

'It's him. He was the one sitting on the front desk so I thought...'I trailed off and with strong sigh 'he is not your staff member, is he?' I asked scratching my chin.

'Mr. Trevor Johnson here is a student in forks high and he might as well join you in your classes' Mr. Peterson said.

'It's not our fault that we thought he was a staff member. He was not supposed to be there' I said.

'Mr. Johnson will be paying for his actions. Meanwhile we must be meeting with your parents. I'm afraid you cannot join here in forks high.' He said.

'What? You cannot do that' I exclaimed.

'It's not you Ms. Cullen. I'm taking about Mr. Black'


	16. Chapter 16

Nessie's POV:

I was beyond shocked! This is should not be happening. I might be angry with my Jake but he should not be treated this.

'What?!, you cannot do this. He was the one to start this fight' Jacob shouted.

'This subject is not for discussion. As the matter of fact I myself will be calling your parents about this issue' the principal said.

Jake chuckled lightly so that I can only hear. _What is so funny?_ I asked him annoyingly by touching his hand.

'Nothing...imagine Billy's reaction when hearing that his 27 year old son is getting kicked out of high school for violent behaviour' he murmured in my ear.

I can't help but laugh under this circumstance, thinking that a vampire half breed and a shape shifter is begging a human principal for forgiveness?

But I snapped back to reality. 'Mr. Peterson please just let me explain the situation. We both come from a long line of family members who have completed high school at forks high and they expect us to complete ours too here. And moreover don't you think that a respective employee of your institution must be present at the front desk? And it is not his fault to think that an older guy was flirting with a 15 year old girl.' The principal remained silent.

'Besides any one in that position would have acted like that sir. And there is no point in blaming Jacob too. Because Trevor who've had studied in your school was the one to inflict an inappropriate behaviour. So it doesn't make any sense to say that Jacob would be infiltrating your students with bad behaviour' I said with my pouting face.

I basically did that because everyone used to tell me that they could not escape my pouty face. So it's time to put that to test. I will come to know whether my family has been lying to me or not.

Mr. Peterson didn't make any eye contact with me for some time and lead out a huge sigh.

Ooh... _Was he annoyed by me? _I thought.

Then he turned to Jacob and said 'this would be your first and last excuse Mr. Black and to you too Mr. Johnson. Mr. Black is excused only because of you Ms. Cullen, but next time you get caught your smart mouth would not be helping him' he said monotonically to me and Jake.

I smiled widely and said 'Thank you so much Mr. Peterson for believing in us. Jacob will be in his best behaviour throughout high school'.

He creepily smiled and said 'Now off you go..,' He shooed at us.

I let out a sigh with a smile._ I don't know how that is possible but I'm pretty sure that I did something like that._

We were walking in the hallway. And luckily classes will not start for next 10 minutes.

'Now that was pretty close. I cannot imagine dealing with Edward with this' Jake said.

I didn't respond to him 'Okay. Cut the crap Nessie' Jake shouted to me. I do not want any more attention to myself, already all the boys in the hallway are staring at me like I'm a creep._ May be they must have seen me coming out of the principal office._

I grabbed Jacob's hand to get to his locker. I can feel him instantly relax at my touch. 'Why are you acting like this? Are you mad at me?' he asked with a calmer tone.

I couldn't resist his face. I showed in the conversation he had with my mom this morning.

He instantly showed his guilty face. 'I was not flirting with her ness! You think Edward would let me do that?' he asked.

'I know I'm sorry. I should have not acted that way.' I apologized.

'Then why did you?' he asked.

'I am not ready to share you with anyone I guess' I sighed

He smiled and said 'Then don't'.

_Ok. That's it. I gonna blush like crazy._

That's when I found my locker 'Hey!Mine's here' and I got near it to open. 'Now you go and find yours' I said to Jake.

He smiled and went to the other side. _How am I going to avoid blushing around him?_

Thinking of that, I was entering my locker code. But I couldn't open it... U_rghhhh!_

That's when I heard a shrill voice behind me. 'You must be Renesmee?' I turned to see a short girl with cute hair in front of me.

'Yeah...' I said and extended my hand. 'I'm Emily Graham' she said holding my hand. 'Call me Nessie' I said.

'Nessie, as in loch ness monster?' She asked playfully.

'Whichever way you want it.' I said with a smile.

'Uh Hmm...I could see you getting in trouble with my old locker' she said

'You bet' I scoffed.

'Here let me help you' She said and punched the locker at the top. Suddenly it opened. 'This always happens' she said.

'Thank you. You saved my day' I said humorously.

'So Nessie...What are all the classes have you got?' she asked.

I showed her my time table. 'Great we almost have 4 classes together' she said happily.

'Come let me get you to Spanish' saying she grabbed my books which was about to fall from my hand.

I am expected to put a show like I am as weak as humans. So I kind of adapted myself to such behaviours.

'Actually I have a friend with me who is joining here and we both have the same classes as well. Mind if he join us?' I asked her with pleading eyes.

'Well that depends...Is he cute?' she said with a playful laugh.

I laughed and said 'Very'.

'Then sure he could join us' she said.

_At last I got a human friend without any drama. Hope she already has a boyfriend._


End file.
